


The one where BB-8 bakes cupcakes

by Shadowcat221b



Series: The one where... [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, also i am using they pronouns because why should one gender a droid in binary?, drabble-ish, i am so past canon by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 has more to them then people would think. Of course Poe would forget his one year meeting anniversary with Finn. Ok, being tortured, rescued and then crashlanding could do that to a person. So it was up to BB-8 to make their anniversary special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where BB-8 bakes cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cambridgemess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambridgemess/gifts).



> What am I even doing? This is my third Stormpilot fic in under 24 hours.  
> Ok I am procrastinating.  
> But ok. This is for a friend of mine who is sick and needs some cheering up and sent me this prompt: They should bake.  
> Un-beta´d. Enjoy :)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

BB-8 was a very considerate droid. Well, most of the time. Sometimes. When it was about Poe.

BB-8 loved Poe. They would always care for him. And now after knowing him for almost a year BB-8 even like Finn. A little bit. A little bit lot.

BB-8 let out a sighing "Bloop", before rolling towards the kitched facilities of the resistance base.  
They were sure that the two knuckleheads would forget about their one year meeting anniversary and BB-8 was not gonna let that happen.

After analyzing all the data they could get BB-8 had decided that cupcakes would be the perfect anniversary baked goods, they were like small cakes that would even fit into the tiny lunchcompartement of Poe´s X-Wing. And Finn would love the frosting.

So cupcakes it was.

* * *

Poe tried to unlock the door to his and Finn´s quarters. He couldn´t. It was locked from the inside.

»Finn? It´s me. Open up, please?«, he said loud enough so Finn would hear him through the steel door. Right then Finn turned around the corner.

»Hm?«, he quipped before dipping in to brush his nose against Poe´s. »What?« His big brown eyes were curious and filled with glee. »Have you seen Bubbles?«

»No, I haven´t, he´s a cat, he will be somewhere. More importantly, I think someone is in our quarters, the door is-«, to emphasise the next words, which would have been 'Locked from the inside' Poe pressed the handle.

The door swung open.

* * *

Both Finn and Poe stared in amazement at the scene before them.

BB-8 was beside a little table that had about two dozen cupcakes on it, all different. BB-8 was covered in flour and frosting but let out a proud "Bleep-blop" and there was a garland made out of napkins spanning from the bunk bed to the closet declaring 'Happy 1nniversary'. Apparently there handn´t been enough space for 'one year annibversary'. Most startling though was that BB-8 had gotten hold of Bubbles who was grumpily wearing a party hat.

As Poe´s face light up in a smile Finn´s was clouded by a frown. »I thought our anniversary was in a few weeks?«

BB-8 rolled forward, bleeping to explain that no Finn wasn´t wrong, that this was about the first time they had met.

Finn didn´t have time to smile, because Poe had already devoured one of the cupcakes and now made it his mission to get Finn to eat one just as fast. He had frosting on the tip of his nose and bottom lip and BB-8 turned their head to Bubbles, brrping something about "You are welcome", when Finn leaned in to get the frosting off Poe.

BB-8 still wasn´t looking when they were engulfed by two pairs of arms, hugging them from both sides.

»Thank you, BB-8«, Finn murmured, as Poe was already up again, shushing Bubbles away from the cupcakes. When he was sure the cat wouldn´t try to lick all the frosting off, he turned back around, smiling at his droid.

»Yeah. Thanks, BB-8.«

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Thank you for reading ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
